Solo un ex
by Erzs
Summary: Cable vuelve y parece olvidar algo importante para Wade. Pero hey, el solo es un ex ¿Porque le afecta tanto? Peter se lo pregunta. Cablepool y Spideypool "Este fic participa en el Reto: "Tres no son multitud" del foro "Multifandom is the new Black""


**Ni Cable, ni Deadpool, ni Spiderman me pertenecen. Solo los uso para esta cosa rara.**

 _"Este fic participa en el Reto: "Tres no son multitud" del foro "Multifandom is the new Black"._

Modalidad Rambo: Sex Appeal Madurito.

Okay, aunque no tenga edades oficiales, en el fandom (edades en que me base) se cree que son algo asi:

Peter Parker: 25-35 años.

Wade Wilson: 35 años.

Nathan Summers: 65 años (No los aparenta, mi viejito hermoso(?)) Así que espero cuente para la categoria...

Este es un Cable x Deadpool x Spiderman o algo así. Basicamente es un Cablepool disfrazado de Spideypool, así que leanlo bajos us propia responsabilidad(?)

* * *

Hacía apenas un par de semanas, había regresado a aquella época de su larga guerra en el futuro y, al verse imposibilitado para volver, ahora formaba parte del "Escuadrón de la Unidad" de Rogers. Se sorprendió al saber que Wade formaba parte de este, y aunque no lo demostrara al momento, sabía que era un cambio para bien. A pesar de haber tenido sus desacuerdos, sabía que el Capitán sería una gran influencia en él.

Al haber llegado tan de improviso, no tenía ningún plan concreto. Por eso, cuando Wade le ofreció que se quedara a vivir en el edificio del que era dueño y ahora fungía como cuartel de los Vengadores (entre otras cosas que había descubierto en su estancia ahí) no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar.

Y, a pesar de eso, las veces que había hablado con Deadpool fuera de cuestiones del equipo habían sido nulas. Casi nunca lo veía por los cuarteles o estaba muy ocupado en sus miles de nuevos "negocios" como para hacerle caso… Y estaba bien.

Nathan lo comprendía, sabía porque lo hacía. Sabía que su relación no sería la misma. Esa había sido una de las principales razones por las que evitaba volver a ese año, no quería encontrárselo y someterlo a tal presión.

Aún le costaba entender este siglo y la forma en que existían estas "relaciones". Parecían creer que estar en una relación significaba ser dueño total de una persona, pensar que nadie más podía amarlos. Celos, odio. Guerras se habían desatado por cuestiones tan mínimas como esta. Era algo demasiado extraño para él. ¿Por qué no dejar que aquellos que se amen, sean cuales sean las circunstancias, estén juntos?

Belle interrumpió sus pensamientos, una llamada entrante. Había logrado sincronizarse con aquellos aparatos primitivos que eran los celulares y ahora le ayudaba a comunicarse. Oyó la voz del IA mientras pronunciaba el nombre de quien le llamaba. Hope. Su hija que ahora lideraba aquel grupo clandestino de X-Force. Que seguía luchando por la salvación de los mutantes

—Nathan. ¿No podrías avisarme que habías regresado a nuestro tiempo? –Una pausa de su parte — ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no sé ni para que me molesto en preguntar. –Notó la molestia en su voz, pero no dijo nada al respecto. —Te llamo por Wade, ayer me llamo y parecía bastante alterado. Me pregunto por ti… ¿Si quiera has hablado con él? Más te vale hacerlo de una vez, que es lo mínimo que se merece. –Oyó una voz en el fondo. —Tengo que colgar, Neena necesita el teléfono. –Y sin siquiera despedirse, cortó la llamada.

¿Ayer? Repaso rápidamente su día. Había estado poniéndose al día con Rogue sobre la situación con las nieblas terrígenas, buscando una manera de ayudar a la raza mutante. Y de entre todos los días, Wade había decidido precisamente ese para hablar con él.

Supuso que ahora era su turno de arreglar las cosas. Si Wade quería hablar, bien podría ir a verlo. No debía ser tan complicado.

…

Volvía a estar en su habitación, repasando la conversación que había tenido con Wade varias horas antes. ¿Cómo había ido tan mal?

"— _¡Te creí muerto dos veces! Y me abandonaste 20 más. ¿Creíste que podrías venir a "hablar" y lo olvidaría todo? ¿Qué volverías y todo sería igual que antes? Las cosas no son así Summers. -Wade parecía bastante enfadado. Cable lo supo desde el instante que uso su apellido. —Ahora es diferente. Encontré a alguien más. Puede ser algo cretino y mandón, pero al menos sé que no me abandonaría. ¡No quiero verte a menos que sea absolutamente necesario! ¡Lárgate!"_

Ahora solo podía pensar ¿Qué lo había alterado tanto? ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido el día anterior que lo había molestado así? El golpe en la puerta le indico que debía dejar sus pensamientos para después. Tal vez Wade había decidido finalmente decirle que le ocurría. Abrió la puerta con premura.

— ¿Wade?

—Hola, Cable…

…

Wade lucía más alterado que de costumbre y parecía tener la mente en otro lado. Había estado todo el día anterior lejos de él, pidiéndole solo ese día para "arreglar ciertas cosas".

Peter sabía a qué, a "quien" se refería.

Llevaban varios meses saliendo y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, de las cosas terribles que habían pasado, ahora no podría imaginarse la vida sin aquél hombre. Pero, aun sabiendo lo mucho que Wilson lo amaba, había una sombra existiendo en su relación. Una sombra que era, literalmente, demasiado grande.

— ¿Puedes creerlo, Pete? Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. El tipo llega, se queda a vivir en MI edificio y, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no puede recordar una simple fecha. Y lo peor, cuando decide que "ya tiene tiempo para hablar conmigo" ni siquiera es capaz de darme una disculpa apropiada.

Peter escuchaba detenidamente sus quejas, ¿Qué podría responder? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que aquello que le contaba solo despertaba sus celos? Y no solo era el que, sino el cómo. Como si el hecho de que un ex (porque eso era, solo un ex) olvidara su "aniversario" fuera algo tan grande para enojarlo así. Como si aún le importara esa relación rota hace años. Como si aún lo amara…

—Wade, ¿Tu aún lo…?

—Lo siento Peter, solo te estoy distrayendo con esta palabrería. Probablemente tienes cosas más importantes que hacer en tu empresa o salvar alguna anciana indefensa. Además yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Es decir, debo vigilar a mis mercenarios, no queremos que se metan en nada ilegal ¿Cierto? –Se levantó, acercándose al castaño y dejándole un beso en la frente. —Nos veremos esta noche Spidey. –canturreó lo último mientras se colocaba su máscara y usaba la escalera de emergencia para bajar del techo del edificio en que se encontraban.

Esto solo había dejado a Parker aún más preocupado. Si de verdad Cable era tan importante para Wade… ¿Entonces que era él? ¿Un reemplazo? ¿Un enamoramiento pasajero?

Tal vez debía tomar el asunto en sus manos. Aun cuando fuera la persona más importante para él (por lo menos en aquel momento), tal vez lo mejor fuera dejarlo ir. No quería que enfrentara una decisión tan pesada como esa.

…

—Lo siento, pero no soy él.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no esperaba encontrarse a aquel, ante sus ojos, muchacho.

Parker se había presentado en sus ropas de civil, sabiendo que no tenía caso ocultarse a un telépata y lo que era más, proveniente del futuro. No le fue difícil averiguar cuál era la habitación de Cable, pues conocía el edificio de pies a cabeza. Espero un indicio para entrar, pero a falta de uno decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos. — ¿Puedo pasar?

Nathan asintió con una expresión neutra. Definitivamente esa era la persona que menos esperaba encontrar. Spiderman. El actual novio de Wade. — ¿A qué has venido? Wade no está aquí… -las posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza ¿Venía a armar una escena de celos? ¿A "advertirle" que se alejará de Wade? ¿Algo que tuviera que ver con el equipo de Rogers? Nunca había conocido "formalmente" al chico frente a él. Sabía las historias del futuro y uno o dos encuentros nada agradables en el "presente".

—No busco a Wade, quiero hablar contigo… -Miraba al imponente hombre frente a él. Cable. Nathan Summers. Conocía lo básico sobre él, había oído de Providencia. Había escuchado las anécdotas de Hope cuando le toco ser su tutor. Sabía que había abandonado a Wade… Pero no más. Por eso, antes de enfrentarlo sin bases, antes de tomar aquella decisión, había investigado con las notas de una compañera suya del Daily Bugle que lo había conocido _bastante bien_. Irene Merryweather. Fue fácil encontrar sus notas, lo difícil fue leerlas por completo. Puede que no haya sido la persona más imparcial al momento de escribirlas, porque ¿De qué otro modo podría ser un tipo tan perfecto?

Había dirigido su propio país y terminado con más conflictos bélicos que cualquier otro. Había sacrificado su vida por el bienestar del mundo (Sin saber por completo lo que había hecho… ¿haría? En el futuro). Su "debilidad" (y citaba la notas) era su complejo de salvador, lo que sea que eso significara. Su incapacidad de permanecer quieto, su necesidad de tratar de solucionar todo y a todos... Y eso podría ser algo bueno para Deadpool.

Peter sintió un nudo en su garganta. No era nada fácil lo que iba a decir. —Vengo a dejarte a Wade –okay, sonaba demasiado estúpido en voz alta. Se corrigió al instante —Él aun te ama ¿Sabes? Hemos estado saliendo desde hace un rato, pero sé que aún piensa en ti. Y creo que lo mejor sea que… vuelvas con él. –Dolía, claro que dolía el pronunciar aquellas palabras. Pero lo único que importaba en aquel momento era la felicidad de Wade. Todo lo demás era secundario.

Una pausa incomoda se formó entre los dos. Cable recordaba con ironía sus pensamientos anteriores. "Te lo dejo". Porque Spiderman parecía pensar que Wade le pertenecía. Que si no era 100% suyo no quería nada de él. Simplemente le era algo extraño. Dudó un segundo si él era el indicado para Wade y suspiro.

Si no supiera lo que ocurriría en el futuro, lo grande que Spiderman llegaría a ser, las historias que se contaban sobre Peter Parker y su compañero Wade Wilson… Tal vez aceptaría sus palabras.

Finalmente habló.

—Escúchame Parker, tú no puedes tomar esa decisión por él. Es un hombre adulto. Puede que su cerebro funcione diferente al nuestro, pero es bastante capaz de tomar sus decisiones. No deberías subestimarlo. –otra pausa —Wade y yo... es cierto que tenemos algo especial. Más allá de todo, de lo que ocurrió, de lo que ocurrirá… –Notó como volteaba el rostro ante sus palabras y cambió el tema. —Pero también es cierto que te ama y en este momento te necesita más que a mí. Yo me iré pronto. Pero debes entender, nunca te atrevas a menospreciarlo o a lastimarlo porque no me importa que tanto se cuente en el futuro de ustedes, o lo importante que sean como dúo. Volveré por él. –Sabía que el hablar sobre el futuro era riesgoso, pero a la vez, podía ser el empujón necesario para que el arácnido empezará a reconocer al verdadero Wade. — No seré una molestia para ustedes, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

—Espera, ¡No quiero eso! No puedes solo darle vuelta a lo que dije ¿Y qué es eso del futuro? -Espero una respuesta que jamás llego —Tú, tu, argh. Eres importante para él, no puedo evitar que lo veas. -Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza frustrado. —Además te quedarás por un tiempo… Supongo que puedo tolerarlo. Eres un ex de Deadpool. Un amigo. Como amigo te acepto. -Se paró frente a él y lo enfrentó –Y como amigo, debes pedirle disculpas por olvidar su… "aniversario" ayer. –noto como el contrario alzaba las cejas en confusión. Expresión que se transformó en sonrisa mientras lo oía susurrar.

–Así que eso era… Wade puede ser algo especial a veces -Se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a buscarlo y al abrirla se sorprendió al ver el rostro lleno de cicatrices que le miraba fijamente.

–Rogers me dijo que mi Pete estaba aquí, solo vine por él. -Avanzó por la habitación hacía el castaño, tomándolo del brazo.

—Wade. Ya me dijeron lo que ocurrió. Y lo siento, pero no fue mi culpa. -Se acercó más, mientras el nombrado evitaba mirarle a los ojos, tratando de ignorarlo. —Dices que es nuestro aniversario, pero es tuyo… yo te conocí antes. Era un muchacho y tú… eras un viajero. Ese fue el día que supe que eras importante para mí. Ese es mi aniversario contigo… y de hecho te envié un regalo. ¿Bea Arthur?

—No –los ojos de Wade parecieron iluminarse ante el descubrimiento —¿El poster tamaño real? –lo miró asentir con una sonrisa. Su mano soltaba lentamente el brazo que sostuviera unos segundos antes.

—Así es. Espero que eso sea suficiente para perdonar mi error. -Se acercó más mientras Deadpool levantaba la vista – ¿Estamos a mano?

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro —Por supuesto que si grandulón, todo arreglado. Aun no existe nada que Bea no pueda solucionar -canturreó mientras pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros.

Peter se sentía como un extranjero ahí. Ellos se veían tan bien… cómplices. Era muy distinto a su relación. Sintió un nudo en su estómago, preguntándose si aceptar lo que él Summers le había propuesto.

Claro, Nate entendió sus expresiones. —Bien. Me alegro que todo esté bien entre nosotros. Ahora tengo cosas que ver con Rogue. -Se dirigió a Parker, poniendo su mano en su cabeza y despeinándolo —Recuerda lo que te he dicho, harás grandes cosas algún día.

Parker sintió sus mejillas enrojecer sin saber porque. Sin poderlo evitar. El sujeto era un anciano ¿Cómo podía ser tan… encantador? Lo miró marcharse, cosa que Wade también hizo, aunque él se fijó en cierta parte de la anatomía trasera del mayor.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Ahora solo importaban ellos dos. Y Wade también lo sabía

—Baby Boy… Yo también lo siento. Creo que esto me afecto más de lo que debería y tal vez fui algo indiferente contigo.

–No digas nada más ¿Okay? Él es tu amigo y lo entiendo. Yo no soy nadie para impedirte verlo… y sé que me amas. Confío en ti Wade. -sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los suyos. Tenía la promesa de Cable y sabía que "algo" importante les ocurriría a ellos dos.

Pero eso era el futuro. Lo único que importaba era el presente. Wade y él. Una pareja que nunca espero pero que lo hacía sentir algo que no sentía desde hacía años.

— ¿En serio? Eres el mejor Pete. -Lo encerró entre sus brazos y depósito un beso en sus labios. –Vayamos a cenar como compensación. ¡HOT-DOGS!

Su idea de una cena romántica no le sorprendió. Así era Wade. Su Wade. Y no importaría cuantos ex cuasi perfectos aparecieran, él nunca lo cedería a nadie. Ahora lo entendía. Y, aunque cierto anciano tuviera cierta culpa de ello no lo admitiría nunca.

—De acuerdo Wade. Me parece perfecto.

Y el verlo sonreír era la única respuesta que necesito.

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Si, no se que a que quería llegar con esto realmente... Pero lo termine.

Espero les haya gustado, y si no, pueden mentarmela en los reviews(?)


End file.
